This conference brings together fungal biologists working on most major fungal systems[unreadable] and promotes communication and collaboration between researchers working on fungi[unreadable] that cause disease on humans and those working on plant pathogens, saprobes and[unreadable] symbiotic fungi. This interaction allows students working on fungi to find and pursue[unreadable] opportunities for research careers in Infectious diseases towards reducing the impact of[unreadable] fungi on human health. Fungi also serve as important model systems to understand[unreadable] human disease based on the presence in fungi of many genes related to those involved[unreadable] in animal diseases.